Amelia Hanson (Infinite Horizons)
Amelia Hanson is an American mercernary pilot and one of the top aces for the Arrows Air Defense and Security private military company. She appears in all three installments of Infinite Horizons. Appearance To be added... Personality To be added... Background To be added... Biography To be added... Equipment Knife '''- A simple combat knife used for survival and self-defense. '''Desert Eagle Mark XIX - The IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX is a semi-automatic handgun that utilizes a number of high-caliber pistol cartridges. Amelia uses the .50 Action Express cartridge, and usually carries three 7-round magazines. F-5E Tiger II - The Northrop F-5E Tiger II is a light fighter designed in the 1950s as the low-tier contemporary to the high-tier F-4 Phantom II. Amelia's Tiger II is fitted with a newer AN/APG-79 AESA radar from the F/A-18E/F Super Hornet, a bubble canopy, the helmet-mounted display from the F-35, and the F-20 Tigershark's cockpit. It was later converted into the F-20A Tigershark. F-20A Tigershark - The Northrop F-20A Tigershark is an evolution of the F-5E Tiger II. Formerly known as the F-5G, the F-20A features a new cockpit, new avionics, new wings, and a more powerful single engine, the General Electric F404 from the F/A-18 Hornets. Amelia's Tigershark is fitted with a newer AN/APG-79 AESA radar from the F/A-18E/F Super Hornet, a bubble canopy, and the helmet-mounted display from the F-35, and the fuselage was highly modified to accommodate the General Electric F414G turbofan. Her Tigershark was originally an F-5E Tiger II, but it was converted into the F-20A prior to Operation: Override. F/A-18H Advanced Super Hornet - The Boeing F/A-18H Advanced Super Hornet is a single seater twin-engine carrier-borne multirole aircraft. It is an evolutionary upgrade of the F/A-18E/F/EA-18G line of aircraft. It utilizes techniques that reduce radar cross section as much as possible for a 4th-generation aircraft, like using a stealthy weapons pod to store most of the armament. Alongside that, a number of improvements and changes were applied to the new Hornet model, such as new avionics and a helmet-mounted display. Amelia's Advanced Super Hornet is mostly stock, with the inclusion of the F/A-18 HARV's thrust vectoring paddles. F-22C Raptor - The F-22C is an updated model of the F-22 family. Changes include, but not limited to the F-35's "baked in" fiber-mat stealth coating for easier maintenance and an even lower radar cross section, as well as a new electronic suite and radars, the AN/APG-87 high-frequency radar and the AN/APG-87L low-frequency radar. Amelia's Raptor remains mostly stock. The only changes done to it were the inclusion of a compact quantum computer and the Pendragon Operating System. F-35X Lightning II - The F-35X is the result of the Advanced Strike Fighter program, the successor to the Joint Strike Fighter program. It features a new forward-swept wing design, as well as shared components with the F-22C to cut the cost of development for both aircraft. Amelia's Lightning II remains mostly stock. The only changes done to it were the use of a bubble canopy and the inclusion of a compact quantum computer and the Pendragon Operating System. F-26 Sabre II '- The Lockheed Martin-Northrop Grumman F-26 Sabre II is a sixth-generation stealth fighter developed as a response to the discovery of advanced 'superplanes' by the USEA Federation. Ethan's Pendragon serves as a testbed for new technology, such as a compact quantum computer, second-generation COFFIN system, and the ''Pendragon Operating System. It was acquired as a YF-26 during the USEAN War, later updated to the F-26A after the conflict, and to the F-26C sometime before World War III. '''F-117C Nighthawk - The Lockheed Martin F-117C Nighthawk is a highly improved variant of the original Nighthawk, the F-117A. It was developed alongside the A/F-117X Sea Hawk, meaning it shares many similarities to it. While the A/F-117 does away with the highly-swept wing and the all-moving vertical stabilizers, the F-117C retains all of that. However, it does take after the Sea Hawk's afterburning General Electric F414 from the the F/A-18E/F Super Hornets, the AN/APG-77 from the F-22 Raptor, air-to-air capabilities, the ability to carry larger payloads thanks to an expanded weapons bay, and several other features from the Sea Hawk. Amelia's Nighthawk is completely stock. A-17A Reaper - The Lockheed Martin A-17A Reaper is a dedicated stealth attack aircraft. It is the direct successor to the A-10 Thunderbolt II and the F-117 Nighthawk for the United States Air Force, the F/A-18E/F Super Hornet for the United States Marine Corps, and the A-12 Avenger for the United States Navy. It was designed late into the USEAN War for use by all three branches of the U.S. military, but the war ended before it could even take to the skies. Amelia's Reaper is modified to use any weapon able to fit in the weapons bays, and it has been equipped with a compact quantum computer and the Pendragon Operating System. It was acquired sometime after the USEAN War. Trivia *To be added... Category:Ace Combat Category:Infinite Horizons Category:Infinite Horizons Characters